Save your Soul
by Kasumi Ibaraki
Summary: Kakuzu has escaped death, and he's planning on getting as far away from Fire country as possible, but he's not going without Hidan. warning for blood, violence, language and male relationships. Read and review please! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Note: italics Denote mental thoughts

And before I forget Hidan and Kakuzu belong to Kishimoto, not me.

"When I get my hands on that little fox bastard I'm going to kill him twice." Kakuzu mumbled as he opened one eye slowly, the normally bright iris, still dull from his near death experience. It would take a while for them to return to their previous color. In fact he considered himself lucky to even be alive. Being attacked on so many angles, managed to take out almost all of his hearts. He was left with one, badly injured to say the least, but still beating, even if it had stopped briefly. Gingerly he flexed his fingers, then his arm, checking himself mentally for any serious injuries. Satisfied he wasn't incapacitated he struggled to a sitting position, wincing at the discovery of gaping wounds on his chest and back.

"Make that three times." He spat, as he propped himself up against the nearest tree. If he was going to get away from these damn Konoha Shinobi, now was his chance. With the last of his strength he had disappeared and left those shinobi with a body-double. Not just a clone, but one of Pein's elaborately made corpse dolls. Functioning like a dead human body it took on his injuries and did not disappear upon being hit. They had dragged it off to pull apart, that was certain, but it would only hold them off for so long before they realized it was a body-double. And if he couldn't get away before then, he was surely dead. He had to heal himself and get the hell out of Fire Country before they caught wind.

Summoning most of his remaining chakra, he released his tendons, watching as the dark curling appendages began stitching up the open edges of the wounds, temporarily sealing them shut until they healed. If there was one thing Kakuzu was thankful for, it was his body's ability to fix itself without too much trouble. It was almost as effective as immortality. Almost, but not quite.

Satisfied with the sewing job he slowly stood, his breath a sharp intake as he moved the wrong way, aggravating his wounds. It would take a while to heal, given he was down to half a heart and it wouldn't last too much longer. At this rate, if he ran into anything higher in level than a Jounin before he could obtain another heart, he ran the very real risk of being killed this time. His head still spun from the movement of getting to his feet and he staggered a few steps before regaining his footing and took a few shaky steps forward. His body ached with every movement and his lungs burned with the effort but he urged his body on, his shaky steps becoming a slow walk as he tried to reteach his body how to move properly. He continued pushing past the pain and soon he was at a run through the underbrush. He couldn't keep the pace up for long but it would allow him to get far enough away to plain his next move. As he ran he concentrated the rest of his energy on keeping out of sight as he moved. The last thing he needed was to run into trouble now.

He didn't slow his pace at all until he heard the sound of running water. Following the sound of the water, he made his way past the rocks surrounding the small stream keeping close to the trees. He was taking no chances. He stayed in the shadow of the forest, watching carefully for almost an hour before he moved into the water, letting the cool liquid rush through his hands as he knelt. Cupping his hands he gathered the water and putting them to his lips he drank deeply, the feeling of the cool water running down his throat almost painful, but it felt so good. He'd been almost a full day without water and he was parched. When he was satisfied he had drank enough he splashed the water onto his face rubbing away the dirt and blood. He quickly washed off the blood dried on the rest of his body and pulled his jacket out of his bag. Lucky for him they hadn't found where he left his travel sack. Filling the canteen with water he stored it away and stood up. The water was refreshing and seemed to bring about his second wind. He moved back to the shade of the trees to sit, again keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of people.

He sat, deep in thought for a while, planning out his next course of action. He assumed Pein got wind of his 'death' and would be incredibly annoyed at the fact. He would have to send word that he was indeed still alive before the young leader did anything rash like seek revenge. As impressive as Pein was, he was indeed, still young. Chuckling at the though of Pein flying off into one of his uncontrollable rants he leaned back against the tree, giving his body another few minutes to recover before he started moving again. He would need to find a heart soon. The one he had now could possibly last two weeks if he didn't strain it. Grabbing a few berries from a nearby shrub, he ate them quietly his dark eyes still scanning the area steadily. He had to be ready for anything. Being in this country was making him jumpy.

"Time to keep moving." He muttered as he stood up. The pain still nagging him. Hoisting his pack gingerly onto his back he trekked back through the water, heading for the trees on the other side. He found himself wondering where the others were. When he found a suitable spot he would contact Pein and see, but his number one priority now was to find another heart.

A sparkling reflection for the bottom of the stream caught Kakuzu's eye and he looked back. Something silver glittered under the waters surface. He stopped. It was too shiny to be a stone, and it wasn't a piece of glass. It was too small to be a kunai and not the right size to be any other weapon. Walking over to the small object he reached into the water and pulled it up. It was a medallion. Kakuzu blinked. No, its wasnt a medallion. It was a Jashinite Rosary. He stumbled backwards. Why was it here? There was no doubt it, it was Hidan's. He had repaired it once when it had been broken in a fight. The small mark was still there and there was no doubt in his mind.

"Hidan," His words came out as more of a breath than an actual word. He felt his chest constrict as he thought of the man. It hurt to think he might be dead. He was immortal, how could he be dead? It wasn't possible…was it?

Kakuzu shook his head violently, trying desperately to clear it of all the memories and thoughts that had come rushing back the minute he recognized the rosary. He looked down to discover his hands were shaking, his long, tanned fingers wrapped around the pale silver medallion. Even the color of the thing reminded him of Hidan. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind he continued walking. That damn albino messed with his head even when he wasn't around. When he saw him again he'd throttle him. And he would see him again, that he promised himself. Sentimental as if sounded it dulled that constricting pain just a little. Glancing down at the rosary in his hand one more time, he placed it around his own neck, feeling the coolness against his chest. He needed to return it to Hidan, as the man would have a fit if he couldn't find it. Religion was overrated in his own opinion, but he couldn't see Hidan any other way. He smiled. That immature, rash and obnoxious immortal, was religious. What a thought. He shook his head. He really needed to contact the others. He could reminisce later. He disappeared into the trees, and within seconds and was on his way towards the border to Rain country.

_It's so dark...  
It's so cold…_

Kakuzu froze. He could swear he heard a voice. Was he hallucinating now? He ignored it. This whole near death experience was making him paranoid. He must have been close to the border now, his long strides slower than before.

_I'm…_

I'm trapped…

"Dammit!" Kakuzu swore. He lost his footing and tripped, landing on his knees in dirt. That voice was distracting him. He looked around. There was no one following him, so where was that…

He looked down at the rosary. It was then re realized it was in his head, but he wasn't hearing voices. Someone was sending a telepathic message. It had to be one of his fellow members. Astral projection was one of talents they all shared and this time of communication came with the skill. Closing his eyes he tried to hone in on that fading, shaking voice. He did his best to project out towards its general direction, and attempt to reach that quiet voice.

_Where are you? Who are you?_

He knew his mental voice was weak, as he hadn't the energy or the concentration to make it stronger, but if he could receive that thought perhaps he could find out who it was that needed help.

_Ka…Kaku……zu?_

The voice was broken, but it knew his name.

Hidan.

His chest felt like it had been crushed, all air escaping him. That was Hidan's voice. It was pained, hurting and he almost sounded frightened. Kakuzu felt something stir in him, and though he was unsure what it was, he needed to find Hidan. Fast.

_Where are you?_

Hidan!?

This time his voice was more urgent, his message stronger, more desperate. He needed to find Hidan. He had to. It was just something he needed to do.

_Kaku…zu…_

The voice was fading.

It's dark...

"Hidan!" This time Kakuzu spoke both mentally and audibly. He knew he wasn't going to get a location for the confused jashinite. Wherever he was he was incapacitated and he was weak. Concentrating, he tried to sense Hidan's chakra. It took him a few minutes but he felt it. That warm, familiar feeling he knew so well. His body seemed to move without orders, carrying him closer to that energy. He found that where he had paced himself before, he was going all out now, sprinting as fast as he could towards that weak signature. The longer it took, the heavier his soul felt. He wasn't far now, he was close.

_Hidan! I'm on my way! Hold on._

No response. The signature was fading. Where was he, that it was so dark and cold? He continued running spurred on by will more than strength. He could see where he ran, the earth was torn up, as if a huge fight had taken place there. Trees were destroyed and a large, half filled chasm loomed just in front of him.

Chasm…Darkness! That's it! Kakuzu thought. He must be in there. He looked around for anything he could use to free Hidan. There was nothing. He closed his eyes trying to sense the energy again. Sure enough, under his feet he felt the energy. Hidan was trapped under there, most likely in pieces. The ground was full of sharp rocks and sand, tree roots and debris. Without thinking he began digging, quickly working at the rocks, finding himself more desperate to find the albino with every minute that passed.

_Hold on Hidan. I'm here. It's alright… _

He couldn't believe his mind was even betraying him! He was being comforting, soothing. Something he never thought possible. That damn Jashinite really was screwing with his head. He looked down as he worked, seeing no sign of the man. He eventually resorted to small chakra blasts to clear some of the rocks. The sun was setting, the fiery glow falling over where he worked, highlighting the blood that covered his hands, but he did not stop. If anything he worked faster. He was determined to find Hidan and free him, then kill the bastard who did it in the first place. Whoever it was, didn't want him ever getting out again. The more Kakuzu thought about it, the more horrible it became. Buried in eternal darkness, unable to escape the pain, unable to die and unable to live. It was a terrible existence. And Hidan was suffering it right now. He worked faster, ignoring the burning in his hands and the oncoming darkness. He would not stop until Hidan was freed.

_Hold on Hidan. I'm here. It's alright…_

Hidan could hear that familiar voice. Kakuzu. Kakuzu had come for him. As weak as he was he felt the familiar feel of the man's energy wash over him. He wanted to cry out, to yell with joy. But in his state all he could do was hold on. He tried once more to communicate.

_Ku..zu…Here…I'm he..re…_

By now the sun was rising again and Kakuzu was exhausted. He sat in the chasm, his breathing laboured and harsh. He drank the water he had stored quickly and looked down at his hands, feeling defeated. They were bloody and raw, but he had gotten no father. He felt a sadness fill him that he had never felt before. It was suffocating and heavy. It felt to him like a weight on his very soul. The thought of Hidan trapped and his inability to find him was too much. Slamming his fist into a rock Kakuzu hung his head, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He was frustrated and angry, and felt like he was failing.

_So …grate….ful…So…hap..py….to he…ar you…_

Those soft words spurred him into action. Hidan was waiting for him. He had to save him. He would not give up. He began working again, ignoring his hands and the searing pain. He would not stop until Hidan was free.

_Just a little longer…_

Hidan felt a touch. Not a normal touch. Having his head severed from his body, his couldn't actually feel his body. But he could sense his body's pieces. It was the feel of someone touching a part of his body. He wasn't sure which part but at least one part of his body was free. Kakuzu was coming for him. And it made him happier than he'd been in a long time.

The sun was setting again. Another day had passed, and kakuzu was still digging, but he had found pieces of the albino as he dug. All that was left to find was his head, and as morbid as it sounded, he was looking forward to it. He dug faster, doing his best to sense his general resting place, to avoid more work. The was near the bottom now, and he was now out of energy. He was left doing everything by hand, moving the rocks gingerly, looking for any sign of life.

He found it as he moved a large boulder to the side. Hidan head lay within, face down in a small opening, the edges of his neck ragged form where he was separated from his body. Reaching in slowly he gently grasped it and pulled it out of the hole, holding it close to his chest as he climbed towards the top of the chasm. Right now, Kakuzu's priority was getting Hidan back together, sentiments could come later.

Hidan felt the fingers touch him and saw the sliver of twilight as he was pulled from the crevice. He didn't get to see his savior's face, but he recognized the stitches across that dark chest. It was Kakuzu. He recognized those long fingers as they touched him. He closed his eyes, figuring for now it would be best if he just stayed silent.

Kakuzu had spread his jacket out, and had lined up all of Hidan's parts. Gently he placed the head down on the ground, pushing the now messy white hair out of his face. Summoning his Tendons again he set them to work, reattaching Hidan's head to his body. The head was all he was able to attach before his energy ran completely out and he crumpled to the ground in a heap, leaving Hidan to heal himself. There was no way he could move anymore. He was too exhausted and he would just have to trust Hidan to watch over him. As he lost consciousness he could just see Hidan open those gorgeous Rose coloured eyes.

Hidan blinked slowly as he felt his limbs and body finally connected again. He sat up slowly, focusing on the now slumped over Kakuzu.

"Baka." He whispered softly, moving over to lift the larger man into his arms. "You are so stubborn…"

He traced the stitches with one finger. Still the same on his face but there were so many on his chest. He had been hurt badly, and his masks were no longer there. That mean he has no extra hearts left and he was running on one very weak one. His sudden happiness for his rescue ebbed away as worry replaced it. Kakuzu needed a new heart and quickly. He hoped Hidan's strength alone was enough to heal his body before his heart did give out, or all this would have been for nothing. He cradled Kakuzu's head against his chest, his fingers tracing his shoulder and down his arm. Reaching for Kakuzu's hand he was shocked. Kakuzu's hands were a mess. Bloody and damaged, raw from digging…Kakuzu had dug him out with his bare hands. He worked for three days straight with nothing but his own strength and a half working heart to save him. The more he looked at the injuries Kakuzu sustained, the more emotional he became. He had done all of this. Everything for him. Kakuzu had almost killed himself to save Hidan. Around Kakuzu's neck Hung Hidan's rosary, a testament to how much he was willing to give to save him.

"You fool." Hidan hissed, hot tears sliding down his dirt stained cheeks. "You damned fool." He sat in silence, unable to do much more than cry, his grief, joy, relief, anger and adoration for the man spilled forth rolling down his cheeks and landing on Kakuzu's bare chest. A rumble of thunder, prompted Hidan to look up as the night sky opened up, pouring rain down onto them, washing over dried blood and dirt, washing it away, almost like the physical incarnation of washing away one's sins. Hidan let the tears fall, not sure why he was crying, or rather not able to pinpoint one of the many reasons.

"You always were so stubborn you know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours had passed since Hidan was pulled from the darkness. He now lay resting, his body propped up against the tree, Kakuzu's limp body resting against his chest. This was the first time Hidan had been the protector. He'd always been the protected one, the one Kakuzu was always shielding. Though it wasn't for his lack of strength, and Hidan knew that well. There was something more. Something Hidan avoided thinking about. Something he wanted to keep out of conversation forever if possible. Love was a strong word and Hidan didn't like the idea of using it to describe them. They were assassins and mercenaries, not start crossed lovers. There was no time to think of a relationship when the whole population of the world wanted you dead. Besides, Kakuzu was a man, and men like him usually didn't fancy other men.

At any point.

Hidan could just imagine the expression on Kakuzu's face at the mere mention of them being lovers. He'd probably find a way to kill Hidan for even speaking those thoughts out loud. This care, this affection he'd been showing when digging Hidan up. Hidan wanted to believe it was love, but knew better. Kakuzu respected him, and he was pretty sure it was only because Hidan as useful to him at times. That brought him back full circle to being protected. Kakuzu confused him like no other but he didn't resent him for it. Kakuzu would always be one big mystery and he knew there wasn't much sense in trying to figure the man out.

Hidan watched the steady rise and fall of Kakuzu's chest through the rain that still poured steadily. At this point he didn't care that he was soaked. It felt good to be in one piece again after being trapped in that god-forsaken chasm. A stray strand of rain-soaked hair fell into his eyes, causing him to swat at it half-heartedly. Noticing Kakuzu had the same problem, he tucked the long dark strands behind one ear. He trailed his hand from Kakuzu's ear, along his stitches and down to his jaw line. He frowned. Kakuzu looked so worn out and exhausted, all of his energy spent. This exertion made him look so much older and more haggard than usual. Hidan, sure that this would be the only time he would ever get to be this close, tucked Kakuzu into his chest a little more, using the cloak to cover him before resuming his vigil over the exhausted Shinobi. Now he understood why Kisame seemed to content to keep watch over Itachi on so many occasions. It felt good to be the one protecting somebody. Sure Kakuzu spent most of his waking hours being a heartless bastard, but there was the rare occasion where the man was vulnerable and sensitive. Now was one of those times. The very sight of such a proud ninja, lying so helpless made Hidan's heart ache. The man was a pillar of strength to all of the Akatsuki and Pein relied on him heavily for his wisdom as it was certain he had well over a hundred and fifty years of life experience. Kakuzu never changed and never aged. Like the rising and setting of the sun, he was constant, unwavering and unfailing. Upon first meeting Kakuzu, Hidan used to wonder if anything affected the man at all, if he cared for anyone at any point in his long life. Though now he was fairly certain he did. Kakuzu had come back for him and worked through such exhaustion and excruciating pain to pull him from that rubble and piece him together. There had to be something more. Even friendship was enough for Hidan. Just being at Kakuzu's side was perfection.

"I don't know why." He muttered. "I've always been more trouble than I'm worth. You always told me I was infuriating. You must see something I don't."

"Idiot."

Hidan started, blinking in surprise and shock. " Kakuzu..?"

"You are infuriating." He didn't smile but there was the tiny twitch at the corners of his lips that could be taken as a smile. " But you are useful." His irises were dull, still showing signs of his exhaustion. "You have some good qualities."

Hidan felt the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes again and his voice trembled with the effort of holding them back. "Kakuzu…I," He paused, unable to form simple words, let alone react to being told he was cared for.

"You don't…need to speak Hidan."

Silence followed for a long while after, as they both sat together, Kakuzu staring off, only half conscious and Hidan still trying to contain his tears. He was cared for. Someone wanted him to be safe. No. Kakuzu wanted him to be safe.

"Kakuzu, You're so weak. Why didn't you replace your damaged hearts before coming here? I could have waited." He still couldn't understand why the man, known for his incredible intelligence would do something so foolish.

Kakuzu remained silent his mind racing through the scenario and that voice when Hidan called out to him in his mind.

_You were my priority. I heard your voice in the darkness, so scared and so weak. The idea of leaving you there while I tended to myself was unthinkable. I realized then that you are much more vulnerable than you pretend to be Hidan. I couldn't leave you there, even if you are immortal. Something about you draws me in and with every moment it gets stronger. Even now, as you try to push me away while still protecting me, I am drawn in. I like to think it's just my current state of exhaution but no. It's something about you…_

He knew he could never actually say that out loud so hewas silent a few moments before saying simply. "You were my priority."

Hidan could feel his breath catch in his throat. Was that Kakuzu's way of saying he cared? Those few words hit him with all the force of a slap to the face. It as only after a moment of stunned silence he spoke again.

"Kakuzu, you're almost dead. We have to find you a replacement fast."

Kakuzu merely nodded, his head lolling to the side as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Hidan looked down with a sigh. They couldn't stay here. They had to find shelter. The rain was now growing cold and the dampness would do nothing to help Kakuzu's already weakened condition. There had to be an outcropping or a larger tree somewhere that they could use just until the rain stopped. The gashes in his flesh where his limbs were healing, seemed to have stopped bleeding and they were working, stitches keeping them together. Though he felt weak and tired, safety was the biggest concern right now.

Rising to his feet, Hidan slipped one arm under Kakuzu's neck and one arm under his knees, hoisting the man up into his arms. He was heavy, but Hidan didn't care. He took a few shaky steps, regaining his footing on a body that hadn't been used in nearly two weeks. It took him about twenty minutes to get his body moving properly before he could make any real progress towards finding shelter. Glancing down at Kakuzu, he could see the pained expression on his face. The man was suffering from deep wounds from his previous battles and aggravated further by his rush to rescue him. He really was close to death and that scared Hidan more than anything. Tucking Kakuzu closer, he picked up his pace. There had to be something somewhere, after all how difficult was finding shelter in a forest of this size?

Stopping to catch his breath, Hidan decided to switch positioning, finding it easier to carry Kakuzu on his back. Deciding that it would be easier just to head for Rain Country rather than run around in the search for shelter, he changed directions, heading northeast. They couldn't be too far from the border. Or so he hoped. The more he walked though, the longer the trip seemed. He felt like for every step he took he was walking backwards. There was no sign of shelter, no sign they were moving any further towards the Rain border. Hidan would have settled for anything with an outcropping to escape the rain even for a moment. The earlier rain was refreshing, now it was just plain annoying. He felt Kakuzu shudder against his back, the drop in temperature starting to affect him.

"Fucking storm!" Hidan cursed. "Why does it have to rain so much?"

He could feel Kakuzu's weight starting to pull against him, causing his wounds to burn. Stopping for a moment, he shifted Kakuzu's weight again, and proceeded forward. By now the first light of morning was appearing on the horizon but the rain still hadn't subsided. He wasn't optimistic about the rain stopping at all before nightfall, but by that time they'd be safely inside the borders of Rain Country and be on their way to the hideout.

"Just a little longer Kakuzu…"

For all their arguing and swearing there was obviously more to it. Why else would they both put life and limb at risk to save each other? Denying it wasn't making anything easier, in fact it was making things a hell of a lot harder and awkward than it had to be. The more he tried to deny he felt anything for Kakuzu, the more he knew he cared. It infuriated him more than anything, not because of the man or the attraction he had to him. It was how it affected him and how hard it was to say anything without it all coming out totally wrong. Sometimes he wondered if Jashin-Sama himself was punishing him for something.

"Bad time to lose focus."

Hidan stepped to the left as a Kunai whizzed by his ear, landing in a nearby tree with a heavy thudding noise. He turned to face his attackers and was greeted by a squad of 8 ninja all rogue, all looking for an easy kill. He wanted to tell them that he would be no easy kill, but now was not the time to be challenging them. Kakuzu needed rest and shelter and He wasn't full healed himself.

"We have no quarrel with you. Hidan hissed, keeping Kakuzu securely on his back. "we're not up for a fight."

Inside, Hidan was itching to rip them apart with his bare hands. But Kakuzu was now his priority. He hoped they would leave, but he was fairly certain only death would convince them to leave.

Faster than the time it took to blink, they had surrounded him, each taking swipes at him. They were certainly high-level if nothing else. He had no choice, but to place Kakuzu down, grabbing a kunai. He stood fast, determined to rip apart anyone who dared approach the injured man. He wasn't about to let anyone separate them again. Not after coming this far.

"You really don't want to piss me off." Hidan's voice was a menacing growl deep in his chest. " I am not in the mood to be trifled with." And he punctuated his statement by dispatching two of the ninja with lightning speed, despite his injuries. In fact, if he wasn't so sore, and protecting Kakuzu, he would have taken them all out in the time it took to take out those two. As the next two charged at him Hidan stepped forward, swinging high and catching one in the throat, watching the man crumple as blood sprayed from the wide open wound at his throat. The second one put up more of a fight and had almost reached Kakuzu before Hidan grabbed the man by the face, slamming him in the tree headfirst, snapping his neck and crushing his skull. His blood was running hot and the need to protect seemed to spur him on. He jumped forward again, this time a sharp pain traveling up from his stomach to chest robbed him of his air and forced him to the ground in a crouch. One of his wounds had opened again. Quite possibly the one on his stomach, above his navel. He was bleeding but that didn't affect him. It was the sharp pain that caught him off guard.

The unfolding sight in the next ten seconds was slow motion it seemed. As Hidan crouched, the pain in his chest sending shocks up his spine, his worst fears were realized. There was another one. The ninja appeared from the shadows. And for a second, just a second, Hidan's body wouldn't move.

One second too long.

The attacking ninja used that short window, to turn and let fly with a rain of senbon needles. Hidan tried to spur his body into action but it was too late. He had leapt toward Kakuzu, becoming a human shield for the man but one. Just one had gotten by and buried itself in the left side of kakuzu's chest. Peony-hued eyes widened in silent horror as he realized where that stray senbon had hit. Kakuzu's tendril has slipped out through his chest to try and pull at the offending weapon, but the damage was done, the extensions too weak to do anything, including help the now doomed heart.

Inside him, in his mind, perhaps in his soul even, something snapped. Something deep inside of him let go, rage flowing forward and filling him with strength and the need to rip them all apart. Anger flooded through his veins like molten metal and ignoring all of the needles in his own back he lunged, an unholy, inhuman cry almost akin to the shriek of a banshee ripping from his throat. The shinobi who threw the senbon didn't even have time to react, and the shocked expression remained on his face as Hidan, with his bare hands ripped his head clean off his shoulders. Turning to face the remainder, he saw the once battle ready expressions were now masks of fear. They were terrified of him, and that was what he wanted. He wanted them to die with that fear rooted in their very soul. In the time it took for their expressions to change Hidan had already killed them, not even giving them a moment to react. It was when the last one fell Hidan's rage subsided and he realized he had made a very very grave mistake.

In killing them all he had denied Kakuzu a chance to use one of their hearts. And it was going to be what killed him in the end. And a choking noise brought his attention back to the man.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan rushed to his side, instinctively putting a hand up to the wound as if his hands could heal the damage. "Kakuzu…Kakuzu…I failed. I wasn't able to save you…"

Kakuzu reached up weakly his hand resting against Hidan's, his skin already graying, his heart beginning to enter the final stages of seizing. "No Hidan. You tried to protect me."

Hidan shook his head violently, tears openly streaming down his face. "Kakuzu! I killed them, instead of giving their hearts to you. I killed you…"

Kakuzu shook his head, a weak smile on bluish lips. "No. You did what you could Hidan. You need to tell Leader Sama, what's happened here."

The real horror for Hidan was seeing the blood as it began to trickle down the corners of Kakuzu's mouth, leaving a crimson trail along his chin and down his chest. "There has to be something…something I can do…" Hidan lost his composure completely, his voice almost a soft wailing. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…"

He could hear the rasping of Kakuzu's beathing as he fought to speak. "You need…to get away…far away from here…" and as if to emphasize the point his body began to twitch, death throes beginning to take control of his body, the tendons out side of his body moving weakly, un able to pull themselves back in.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan wailed, all sense of sanity gone. The only person he really cared about was dying, and he was to blame. He could feel the sadness washing over him much like the anger did and he raised his head to the sky sending up a prayer he knew would be answered. "Jashin-Sama lend me strength…" The shock wearing of made him physically sick and the first waves of his grief almost drowned him in the intensity. He cried out, wrapping his arms around around the limp body, smoothing back the wet hair and pressing his lips Kakuzu's forehead. "Don't leave me…"

"…Thank you…"

The feel of Kakuzu's slowing heartbeat made Hidans heart beat even faster and soon it was thundering in his ears. And it was maddening. Here Kakuzu lay dying and Hidan's heart was in over drive, his pulse racing as if to mock him.

_My pulse…_

My heart…


	3. Interlude

Author's note: This is basically the end of chapter two

Author's note: This is basically the end of chapter two. The italics are an excerpt of lyrics  
from a song called Ravine.

_Why do you, why do you ask?  
Why I'm not blaming my god?  
I tell you, I'll tell you what,  
He was the only one there… _

That's it.

My heart. Maybe My heart can…

There was no more thought needed. Hidan knew what he had to do. Placing Kakuzu gently on the ground He began chanting a prayer, over and over, concentrating on nothing but the task at hand. To properly do this he needed to be completely focused. Removing the Rosary from Kakuzu he placed it about his own neck. It was still warm from Kakuzu's body and his concentration wavered for just a moment before he returned to his prayers, reaching for the nearest weapon on the ground. A kunai, from one of the dead assailants. It wasn't as sharp as a sword but it would do. He reached out to Kakuzu, grabbing a few of the stray tendons and pulling them gently out of his body, noticing they were still showing some signs of movement and that was promising.

"This is all I can give you Kakuzu."

He readied the blade, remembering what his teacher had told him.

"In being immortal Hidan, To offer a piece of your body is to offer yourself to that person. There will be no returning, and you will be enchained to that person forever. Once your blood has flowed through their veins you will be unable to break from them. You will be bound body and soul. You will never be able to turn your back on them and you will never be able to abandon them, even if it means sacrificing yourself. Any part of an immortal's body, right down to the blood is not to be given lightly. Even if they reject you, you will be heartbound to them forever."

_Once again I see a piece of the sky…  
And my joy never will be denied,  
'Cause I Was meant to be here, the only place on Earth,  
Where you are near… _

"You must be certain."

Hidan looked down at Kakuzu once more and he was sure.

"I have never been more certain master. I have never been this confident in what I am doing. This is right. This is my way of repaying him for everything he has done for me. And if he refuses my gift that is fine as well, all I can do is try. I need him to live. It's the reason I'm here now."

He's my reason...

With a final chant and a sharp intake of breath he plunged the blade into his own chest, slicing open the flesh though to the bones of his ribcage. He winced, the pain in his chest more intense than the usual battle-wounds. Dropping the blade and reaching into the wound he drew another breath and pushed his hand through the wound and past the bones of his ribcage, hearing one of them snap with a dull click.

"I am certain. This is my decision." He whispered

_The only place where you are near… _

He wrapped his hand around the strongly beating heart, feeling its strength pulsing through his fingers. This would be the only chance he had. He had to do this right. He made a silent prayer to the sky and with a sharp pull he detached the organ, pulling it back through the opening of his chest, as a warm rush of blood poured from the new wound. The body shock made him sick and he had to do his best not to scream. The pain he was feeling now, was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Worse than being torn apart, worse than being burned alive. It blinded him and made him feel weak, but he had to push forward. He had to save Kakuzu. He concentrated, forcing his vision to clear and willing the pain to subside for a moment as he gingerly reached down, placing his heart on the tendons that lay close to Kakuzu's limp body. Manually he closed the little black threads around the heart, easing it back into Kakuzu's chest cavity, hoping the extensions had enough strength to revive him. The very thought of failure made Hidan's eyes well up with fresh tears, tracking down his cheeks and blurring his already failing sight.

"This is all I can give you. Please let it be enough. What I have given you is more precious than anything I own, or anything I will ever have. This gift is my dedication…my promise to you…It is all I can give, and everything I wish I could tell you…"

He would not be able to tell if it worked. Another wave of pain washed over him, bringing him to his side on the ground by Kakuzu, his face just a few inches from the man's cheek. The pain was clouding his vision again and the loss of blood was causing him to lose his battle with sleep. He reached out, his arm moving just a few inches before he lost all consciousness, his hand falling to lie across Kakuzu's outstretched hand, their fingers lacing together.

My apologies Kakuzu-kun…

_I have learned…  
I have learned,  
The most horrifying nights have an end.  
I was hurt, I was lost  
In the dark I found the way to a friend… _


	4. Chapter 3

Darkness.

Blacker than pitch and dead silent, it was like a thick fog settling over the senses and slowing everything to a stop. So this was death. This was how it felt to die. It was to say the least, scary. In fact, it was terrifying and Kakuzu no knew that you could feel terror even in your dying breaths. The only thing that he could still picture clearly in his mind were those eyes. Those sweet, candy pink gems and they way they sparkled in even the barest light. That was how he wanted to remember them but the last he saw of them those eyes were troubled, aching. There was grief and anger, not to mention a sadness that sent beyond the realm of human understanding. In his last moments that gaze burned itself into his very essence. It had made his soul ache to see Hidan so lost. Such a proud and fierce man, reduced to a mere shell of who he was, lost and confused. And worst of all, he heard those words Hidan had cried as he felt the darkness devour him.

"Don't Leave me…"

_Hidan I'm sorry. You're going to have to do this alone from now on… _

How ironic that he went through all the trouble and pain of saving Hidan, only to die before saying anything. It was a cruel fate, but it was to be expected for someone like him. The gods had no reason to grant him mercy. He was a cold man, cruel even, by most standards, He deserved no leniency. But Hidan, he realized, was more than attached. He was in love. The poor man, the only time he went against his beliefs for someone and they were taken away. Kakuzu was certain Hidan would never let another living creature get near him after this. It would be a miracle, if this loss didn't cause Hidan to throw Humanity away completely.

If Kakuzu could have smiled, it would have been ruefully. Hidan had him beat. There was no denying it anymore. If nothing else, it was love. The Gods were the only ones who knew how deep it ran but it was most certainly there. Sad, that it took him that long to admit it. It was not too late to say anything and Hidan would never get the answer to a question Kakuzu was sure he had been agonizing over for months.

_Wait, I'm dying, or dead even. How is it that I am consciously thinking? _

Thump.

His black sea of nothingness began to swirl slightly, growing gray and lightening as it changed.

Thump.

What was that? His normally sharp senses were still dull from the attack.

Thump. Thump.

Almost five minutes had passed since he first heard that noise and now he was beginning to see patches of green and brown, not solid objects but more like spots of color. He could hear the occasional sound of a raindrop against the ground and thunder still rumbling farther off in the distance. The smell of damp earth floated up to his nostrils as he drew in a deep breath. He was alive. How else could he draw breath, see smell and hear? Slowly the numbness was giving away to a burning in his chest and he could feel his lungs working to push out the now-stale air. His vision had began focusing by now and soon he was staring up at the forest canopy, the burning slowly turning into a dull ache in his stomach and head.

Thump…Thump…

It was his heart, now beating as strongly as if nothing had ever happened. A power began to trickle through him slowly at first. The dampness and cold had been transformed. He felt warm and comfortable, as if someone had just blanketed him. It was so familiar, so well known to him yet he could not place this strange sensation. Soon, it was surging through him like tidewater through a floodgate. The power felt strange to him. Stranger still, it began to heal him, rapidly closing up his open wounds and repairing his bodily damage in a matter of minutes. What could have healed him that fast? Even medical jutsu took hours to kick into effect. He shook his head, clearing the fogginess and sat up slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements just in case he was imagining all of this and was still injured.

"Hidan?" He called out, his voice still raspy and cracked from hours of not speaking. He couldn't see the Albino when he looked around the first time. Perhaps the man did follow instructions once in a while and ran like he was told to, and if that were true, it was a miracle no god could hope to best.

Hidan was always defiant, always rebellious and it cost him many a kill. Sometimes it took all the patience Kakuzu had, not to sew the brat's mouth shut. He infuriated the man like no one else could and there were times Kakuzu was certain he as put on the earth strictly to drive him mad. Yet, Hidan still had endearing qualities that ensure Kakuzu would keep him around. Even his devotion to his faith was impressive. Yes, it bothered Kakuzu at times, but to see someone adhere so strictly to their beliefs was cause for recognition. Dedication was Hidan's strongest point. Not just in religion, it transferred over to his life too. He may have been a rebel but when he got an idea or a thought you could be sure he would follow through. Especially his so-called 'human shield' trick. He had no problems throwing himself in front of Kakuzu at anytime to take a blow for him and never complained. He never whined about it or demanded repayment. He simply acted, and kept reacting everytime anything came close to hurting his beloved bounty-hunter. Again, an incredible show of dedication. Hidan, with all the good and bad, even with his immaturity and his sense of pride was quite possibly the most amazing creature on this planet, and Kakuzu was sure of it, even if he'd never admit it..

He noticed his hand was resting under Hidan's. He hadn't noticed that upon waking up. So he hadn't run away. Standing up slowly, with knees trembling, he looked around again, his vision coming back into sharp focus. He saw the corpses of the ninja they fought and the senbon that had struck both Hidan and himself. There was blood everywhere, and it was apparent that Hidan had done a great deal of damage to them. He turned around slowly to survey the damage behind where he fell and to get a better look at his partner.

Hidan lay sprawled on the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and a wound deep in his chest.

_A blood cleansing now? Why would he do something like that? _

Kakuzu hadn't noticed him using his abilities in that fight, but then again, he didn't see most of the fight. Still, he sensed the fight and there was no spike in Hidan's chakra earlier to suggest he'd changed modes. And his wasn't laying within his symbol. Kakuzu was certain it was a blood cleansing, until he bent down to check on him. Hidan's skin was waxen and grayish, his lips a pale blue. He was still breathing, but there was a gaping, bloody hole about the size of a man's fist in his chest. Beyond the wound, there was an empty cavity, his heart nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell…?" Kakuzu was confused. How could Hidan be missing his heart? It was an very strange thing to lose or have stolen.

Thump. Thump.

Kakuzu froze. That warmth. That familiar feeling. Kakuzu raised a hand to his own chest. Hidan had…

This heart, the one that had healed his wounds and brought him back from he brink of death. The heart that was giving him the strength to stand was Hidan's. Hidan had given up his very heart to save his life. The force of such a revelation winded him and he trembled, his knees shaking. If that wasn't devotion, it didn't exist in the world. Again Hidan openly showed his colours. Kakuzu's strength faltered, his indifferent façade shattering as he sank to the ground beside the broken Jashinite. His bottom lip quivered just once. His chest felt tight and constricted. His breaths were short. He could feel in his stomach that empty, sick feeling, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a very long time. A sudden stinging in his eyes just intensified everything he was feeling, whipping everything inside up into an emotional whirlpool. He blinked briefly to relieve the stinging, though it did him no good. It was a constant twinge, and knew what was coming, yet even in a situation like this he tried to force it down. A watery glistening appeared in his deep eyes, eyes that hadn't cried for anyone in over a century. There was no longer a point in trying to play things this way. Hidan had made a sacrifice that transcended all bonds of devotion and trust and he did for no other reason than simple and pure love. With a deep breath, Kakuzu hung his head, his still-damp hair obscuring his face and eyes, nothing but the little shimmering tracks and heavy breaths to suggest anything was amiss.

Inside, Kakuzu was broken up. The emotional force of Hidan's sacrifice made him rethink their whole relationship in a matter of seconds. He had for so long just taken Hidan's companionship as a granted thing and never once rethought it. He never wondered what the man felt nor asked. For Kakuzu it was better that way. Emotions were a danger, that much was true, but still, he knew he could have been a little more open about them. Hidan had done all of this without ever knowing how Kakuzu really felt.

Scooping Hidan up into his arms, he cradled him gently, holding him close as one would a lover or a child. Standing up slowly, he watched Hidan's pained expression for a moment, before whispering.

"You've done enough Hidan. Rest now, little one. I'll handle the rest." He rested one cheek on Hidan's white hair. "I will repay you Hidan. You have proven to be the better man once again in this situation. Let me take care of you this time."

Hidan merely whimpered in reply, his body too weak to even allow him consciousness. The sight of him this weak was horrible. Even dismembered, Hidan was much more energetic. He was so frail and so weak Kakuzu wondered if he'd ever recover. Now, more than ever he needed to get them home. More than that, he needed to find a new heart. The thought of keeping Hidan's immortal heart had never crossed his mind, like it might have anyone else. Bounty hunter or not he did have a moral line he did draw. And this was the line. As useful as it was to have a heart that would not die, to Kakuzu, the heart belonged to Hidan, and not just physically. All of the emotional attachment tied to the spiritual sense of the heart. Despite his seemingly violent religion, he still held and innocence and purity, that Kakuzu never had and never would come close to obtaining. Kakuzu's hands were bloody before Hidan drew his first breaths of life as an infant. The difference between them came down to the reason they killed. Kakuzu, for money, Hidan for something he believed in completely. And just maybe that was the reason Kakuzu remained by Hidan's side. He'd never know what truly drew him to the Jashinite, but he knew that after a sacrifice like the one Hidan made would ensure he could never desert him.

Once Hidan awoke and things were settled, they would have to talk about it all. It was something Kakuzu dreaded. Conversation wasn't his strong point, but it was necessary. And if it meant everything would be settled and Hidan would be happy then that's what he had to do. Hidan at least deserved that.

Keeping Hidan tightly against him, he sprinted off towards the border, determined to reach rain country and right everything that had gone so terribly wrong, because until they were both physically healed there was no point in trying to sort out the emotional aspects of it. Hidan's heart had given him a boost of energy and it was much appreciated now as he had the job of carrying Hidan and running at the fastest speed he could muster while keeping his senses sharpened for any sign of danger. This time there would be no fighting. He would be running from any confrontations until Hidan was safe inside the Rain borders. It would be at least a day's travel, and though Kakuzu was tired, He didn't want to stop until he was out of Fire country. That damn place almost got him killed twice. That was fine, but the fact that Shikamaru had buried Hidan like that was unforgivable. Oh he'd get them back for that. And as soon as he was well enough, he'd be planning out just how to do it. The only thing he was certain of was the fact that it was going to be very painful for the receiving party.


	5. Chapter 4

By nightfall, they had travelled most of the distance kakuzu had wished to cover, though the rain had started again, making tr

By nightfall, they had travelled most of the distance Kakuzu had wished to cover, though the rain had started again, making travel much more slippery and treacherous. All the rain had turned every open space into a muddy, slushy mess, and he didn't want to chance the trees, given he was carrying Hidan on his back. They had to be close to the borders by now and Kakuzu was hoping the outpost would show itself because he needed desperately to clean himself up and make sense of everything that had happened. In fact he hadn't even thought about anything in the last few hours, save for escape.

The sight of lights through the trees told Kakuzu that he had found said outpost and was now in home territory. As tempting as it was to let his guard down, he knew better. With the luck he'd been having, they'd get ambushed again. He shifted Hidan again onto his back using the white scarf he usually wore around his neck to secure him. After all the man was unconscious and could not hold on properly. With Hidan now securely fastened to himself, he placed one arm behind the albino's legs and the other arm he used to keep Hidan's arms about his neck. Normally he would have no qualms about slinging the man over his shoulder like a rag, but right now, that seemed hardly the way to treat such a self-sacrificing man. Things had changed most drastically, and for the first time in a very long while, Kakuzu couldn't keep track of it.

Reaching the small clearing where the outpost was settled, he crouched down out of sight, watching for anything amiss.

"Soon Hidan. Soon you can rest." He whispered almost to comfort the man, who's only response, was a small pitiful whimper, his body unable to even become aware of his surroundings. Sensing unrest he waited. Something was not right and he didn't much feel like finding out what. There were throngs of ninja about, and any type of confrontation was out of the question. That fact alone decided everything for him. He would wait a short while and then catch one of the ninja that strayed this way and ask them to retrieve what he needed. Anyone could be bought with enough money.

Untying the scarf, he shuffled over to a nearby tree, its roots obscured by large ferns. He placed Hidan within the roots, turning the scarf into a headrest. He settled quickly beside, using he remains of Hidan's jacket to cover the wounds that still lay open, the blood now dried around the edges. He needed supplies to at least treat their wounds, and as soon as he could catch a passer by, he would have them. He was still taking a huge risk in doing so but honestly, he hadn't much choice.

A shift in the wind brought a familiar sound to his ears and scent to his nose. The faint hint of Sandalwood and peony told him of her coming, her moon country accent thick in her voice as she spoke. He leaned forward to peek out, confirming what his senses told him. Pein had sent his runner and her team out to search for them, He knew Pein to be a smart man, but he was impressed. He was really on the ball this time. Kakuzu had respect for the young trio. They were efficient, discreet, obedient and capable. This group did most of Pein's errands, no matter how trivial or where it led them. With all the idiot childish shinobi he had dealt with in the last little while he was grateful for a little maturity.

There was no need for Kakuzu to even lift a finger to call her. She turned to look in his direction, almost as if she had seen him right through the trees. Without showing even the slightest hint she had seen him she glanced at her team mates with a nod. They looked at her briefly before splitting from her and heading towards the inn, leaving her to head towards where Kakuzu waited. It was impressive how she simply disappeared ffrom view and appeared moments later just a few feet behind the tree.

"Kakuzu-Sama? Is everything alright?" she queried as she came around the tree.

Kakuzu didn't need to answer that even. As she came into view her eyes widened at he sight of Hidan motionless and himself equally as injured.

"What happened here?" her voice was quiet yet incredulous. "Pein assumed you were dead. And by the looks of you he wasn't far off in his assumption."

"Funny." Kakuzu grimaced. "All joking aside I need supplies, Yukihime. Have a pen handy?"

Yukihime merely nodded, pulling out a small notepad and a pen. "Here."

Kakuzu wrote on the pad quickly, hands shaking, his normally neat and precise handwriting a mere scrawl. "I apologize for the scribbling. I have not the strength to do more at the moment."

"No worry. I can still read it. I'll get on it right away." She turned to leave, returning the notepad to her pouch. She looked back over her shoulder before leaving the cover of the forest. "It's a good thing you hid. Apparently most of these shinobi are hunting the Akatsuki who caused the Ruckus in fire country. Which I assumed, was you."

Kakuzu though about explaning that it was in fact Hidan who had killed all of those rogue ninja, but the idea of speaking more than her had to right now made him more weary, so he sat, watching her disappear in the direction of the inn. At least Pein had a few good men. Or Women, in her case. Kakuzu liked shinobi who didn't show off, didn't draw attention to themselves and with the younger generation that seemed to be a big problem. For most of them it was a popularity contest, a way to be _cool_. Not taking this job seriously was also the reason most ninjas didn't survive to Jounin rank. And the kunoichi, oh don't even get him started on those. To Kakuzu the women were useless, not because they were women. Oh no, that was hardly the case. The reason was the abject failure most of them were. Especially those of fire country. They had no ability, no skill and not an ounce of common sense. While there were some impressive ones, the _true_ Kunoichi, skilled and deadly, most of them, it seemed we're merely 'playing the game', and the truth of the profession got to them soon enough. The Kunoichi working for Pein though, now they were efficient. Even that Yukihime, a mere chuunin, was an accomplished illusionist and solid leader. She still made mistakes, as everyone had, but she was _reliable_.

His musings were interrupted by Yukihime's return with fresh supplies. Her team mates appeared beside her, Oboro carrying a large basin of water and Nise carrying food and a change of clothes. Yuki looked worried as she studied the worn out assassins.

"Kakuzu-Sama, are you certain you'll be alright? Hidan looks positively deathly."

"we'll be fine. I need you to go tell Pein I am on my way. I also need you to tell him I'm in need of five extremely strong and healthy enemies, and I would like them to be there when I arrive. I am in need of a fresh supply."

Yuki nodded, knowing fully what he meant and not about to argue with the weary ninja. "I will. We leave now. Good luck Kakuzu-sama, we will await your return."

He watched them quickly flee in the direction of the hideout and disappear in to the greenery in mere seconds. He waited a short time before moving, ensuring no one would discover his place of hiding. He dropped a wash cloth into the steaming hot water, watching it sink to the bottom as he carried the basin closer to Hidan. His own wounds could wait. His priority right now, was his partner. Placing the basin close to his head, he lifted the albino into his lap. As trivial as it was, a big concern was Hidan's snowy white hair. To him it was so pristine, pure and beautiful, one of the things he could not bear to see tainted, and the blood now caked in it bothered him greatly. Gently, he tilted Hidan's head back into the warm water, working with still-sore hands to get the most of the staining out. The feel of the silky smooth fibres as they slid through his fingers was soothing, even if they were both on the edge of death, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moments reprieve from the world, hands still working out the snarls and knots.

It took a great deal of time before he was satisfied that Hidans hair was clean. He then set the man down gently, wringing out the cloth and setting to work cleaning up the rest of the blood on the Jashinite's chest. He worked quickly, yet gently so as not to irritate or injure the already gaping wound more. It felt good to care for someone this way and Kakuzu made a mental note of it. This whole fiasco was starting to change the way he looked at everything. Wringing the cloth one more time, he washed the blood away from the fine features of Hidan's face and from the corners of his mouth, pausing for a moment to admire the way the light hit his face.

"Even in death you are beautiful. How ironic." He leaned down, unsure himself why he did so, to place a gentle, chaste kiss, a mere brush of his lips against those of his companion. "I'll be your keeper in this darkness."

He had said it more to himself than to Hidan and as far as his pride was concerned he'd be mighty embarrassed if anyone had heard it, and quickly he returned to his cleaning. Wrapping Hidan's most grievous wounds with bandages, he propped the unconscious man up against the tree, hoping to wake him up enough to eat something.

Pouring tea into a cup he nudged Hidan. "Come on Hidan, You need to drink something."

For the first time in nearly two days Hidan opened his eyes, agony apparent in pale pink irises. "so much…pain. My body….it burns…"

Kakuzu fought back the urge to rip the heart out of his chest and hand it back to Hidan, but he knew that would solve nothing. "I know, the pain must be unbearable." He wanted to ask Hidan why he'd gone and done something so stupid as to give up is own heart, but now was not the time to be starting a fight. And besides, he knew damn well why, he just didn't want to face it. "You need to eat something."

He watched the rosy eyes follow his face, half dazed, fogged with pain and barely registering consciousness. "I can't move…"

"You don't have to, here." Kakzu held the cup to his lips as Hidan drank slowly. He watched him carefully, ensuring the whole cup was gone before reaching for the rice. "Just eat what you can alright?"

He worked slowly, holding up spoonfuls of rice to Hidan's lips encouraging him to eat. And only after an hour was he able to ensure the man had eaten enough to at least keep him until morning. Kakuzu himself ate quickly, ensuring that he wrapped the rest up for the morning. "Are you alright now Hidan?"

"I will survive though…I am so…so tired." The albino slouched over, head falling to rest against Kakuzu's chest, catching him off guard, and he had to scramble to catch Hidan before he fell over himself. He contemplated laying the man back down but after a few moments of watching Hidan's face, which seemed less pained now, he let him stay, shifting to rest his arm about his shoulders, pulling him closer. He could work out the details of why, later. Right now, he was just too tired to care.


End file.
